His Prey
by Predaliena
Summary: What could have happened to Sandy, the last survivor, if the detonator didn't work and the Alien stayed alive? Killing all her friends, the Alien decides to take her to his space ship for experiments. Based on a film "Without Warning".


**His Prey**

Sandy, the only survivor in the horrifying hunt. Those flying parasitic jellyfish-like things drained the life of all her friends. Greg, Tom, Beth… All of them have met their painful death. And now all their bodies were kept in a small shed where no people walk around.

 _Very good place to keep the corpses_ , _-_ she thought.

But her friends weren't the only victims of this merciless hunt. Three more men were there, who met the same fate. And now Sergeant Dobbs was killed right before her eyes, exactly the same way like the others. Well, at first he seemed to support them, but in the last hours he has only caused problems to her and Greg, taking them for aliens. And it was no use to make him think different. He was like obsessed with the idea to know the aliens' plans. He was more than sure that the aliens are able to change their appearance, taking human forms. But man, how wrong he was! The alien hunter, the merciless killer, never tried to hide his identity. He was similar to a typical 'Grey Alien', just like people usually imagine the aliens to be. Probably someone has already encountered such type of aliens, so now it has become more or less a standard alien appearance.

Now her only hope was Joe Taylor, the local lorry stop owner. He kept one of those flying things in a jar as a trophy. After Greg's death he helped her to escape the blood thirsty Alien, explaining that he came to Earth to hunt human prey. He has already managed to put dynamite on both sides of the entrance to the shed where he kept the corpses, because he was more than sure that the hunter will come there for his prey. But that crazy Sergeant has nearly ruined their plans. The Alien appeared just in time, killing Sergeant Dobbs when he approached him, hoping to have a conversation. Naïve old man…

Taylor tried to shoot the Alien but it was no use. The bullets did nothing to him. In turn, he threw one of those flying things at Taylor, so he ordered Sandy to blow the shed up together with the Alien. But… the detonator didn't work. Sandy panicked, trying to fix the wires, but it still did nothing. And right before her eyes Taylor shared the same fate as all her friends did, while the parasites sucked out his blood. The hunter watched it with a satisfied look.

 _Perfect. Another prey caught, -_ he thought, _-_ _now_ _the last one is left. But I think this time I'll use this human female for different purpose. I'll take her to my ship and make some experiments with her_.

Sandy understood that her life was going to end right now and there. The Alien slowly approached her, grinning evilly. She no longer had the strength to run, because she knew that he will get her anywhere. He was an experienced hunter that has done this for years. And who was she? Neither a soldier, nor a professional fighter, or anything like that. She was just a girl who was used to live a peaceful life. She could never imagine that she would encounter anything of this kind. But here she was now, a helpless victim, sitting on the ground and waiting for her life to end. But it looked like he didn't hurry to kill her. Sandy didn't know what to expect. Such anticipation was worse than death to her.

The Alien was just standing above her, watching. Sandy wondered what he was thinking now. It looked like he was studying her with his eyes. Maybe he has changed his mind and decided to let her go? He has claimed eight victims so far. So maybe he decided it was enough hunting? Sandy hoped for the best.

The Alien was still standing motionless. Although it lasted for several minutes, for Sandy it seemed eternal. She didn't know what to do – whether to run or to stay, and he maybe will leave her alone? She knew that such unpredictable situations were the most dangerous. Luckily it didn't last long. The Alien leaned to her a bit and stretched his hand to her.

 _Now this is the end, -_ she thought, _\- now he'll take away my life. I just hope it won't be very painful_.

But the pain never came. He just touched her head, and everything went black.

*POV Sandy*

Oh dear… my head… Wait a minute… Am I still alive? Really? So he decided to spare me? But… I can't move…

Opening my eyes, I found myself in some kind of a modern laboratory or something like that. The technologies were far more advanced than I have ever seen. Different devices, many lights, panels… Where am I actually? And why can't I move? What is that on my wrists and ankles? Some kind of cuffs… I'm chained to something and I can see I'm lying on something. But I feel somehow a bit cold, such a feeling that my skin is bared… Damn, I am naked! Oh shit… Whoever they are, what are they going to do with me? Wait a minute… I remember that alien stretching his hand to me and touching my head, and then I fell unconscious. Is this place really what I'm thinking it to be? Oh dear, there are also the bodies of all his victims… I'm in his space ship, that's what this place is! But why did he take all my clothes? He didn't do that to all other victims. I know, they are his trophies. The hunter's pride, heh… But why did he make me an exception? Is he really going to… Oh dear, I hope not. He is probably going to make some experiments with me, so he needs to see all body of mine. Yes, that would be only logical. I just hope it won't be too painful. And in the end it will probably result in my death. But let's see what happens next.

*End of POV*

Just as Sandy finished her thought, she heard large doors open and there he was – her capturer and killer of her friends. Having a look at his trophies, he slowly approached the girl. For some moments he was studying her, and Sandy felt rather uncomfortable with him looking at her naked body. Those moments seemed like eternity to her, when suddenly she felt his fingers slightly touch her left arm. But it was just the beginning. After that his hand moved to her face, then to neck, until it reached her chest. Sandy moaned slightly when his fingers touched her left breast, creating a hard bud. But he was emotionless while doing that. Looks like he was curious about her reaction on his touch. He didn't know what female body is like and what kind of reflexes it might have. He has already experimented with a human male once, so he was rather curious whether female body reacted the same way. Sandy felt his fingers moving along her forehead and cheeks. Till now it was rather gentle, and Sandy liked it in some way, so she closed her eyes and submitted to his touch, trying to make him understand that she liked his touch. Suddenly the light pain came when he touched her ear. Looked like he pinched her hear, continuing to check her reflexes. Sandy twitched a bit, but it wasn't painful, just a little bit unexpected.

The Alien cocked his head to the side, it looked like he was curious. But she reacted approximately the same like the human male he has experimented with. Maybe the female was a little bit more sensitive, but till now it's nothing special. At least with the face there was nothing very different.

His hand moved down on her shoulder, moving his fingers up and down along her arm. Sandy didn't expect that his touch might be so gentle. But it was just the beginning. His fingers moved from the shoulder to the chest, until his hand cupped her left hill. Sandy arched her back lightly, feeling his hand on her sensitive spot. The Alien became even more curious, touching that spot and earning a soft moan from her.

 _This spot must be more sensitive than the others, -_ he thought, - _she didn't react so when I touched her face and head in general. The male didn't react so on such touch. Interesting…_

He decided to do this again to observe more of her reaction. And again, the human female reacted the same way, moaning silently at his touch. His hand slid down to her stomach, exploring the area. The female was more or less peaceful when he touched her stomach. Then he decided to check the lower area, moving his hand to her hips. Here the reaction was similar when he touched her stomach.

Sandy was ready for everything. She already felt that he's going to touch her right there. But she understood that he had no sexual intensions towards her. He was just curious, and that's it. She didn't have to wait long when she felt his fingers gently touch her slit. This time she moaned louder, and when his fingertips touched her clit, she arched her back and breathed deeply. But soon enough the Alien took his hand away from her intimate place. Sandy felt a little bit disappointed but she knew what the situation was like. He went away from her and approached some kind of machine. Sandy was beginning to get scared. She was afraid that he might cut her up or something, but then the bright light came, so she had to close her eyes, otherwise she might get blind. After that everything went dark, and she fell unconscious.

During this time the Alien scanned her body with the help of special device. He could see all her insides on the screen during the scan.

*POV Alien*

This is indeed interesting… Human male and female bodies differ not just from the outside but from the inside, too, - he thought, - Not just sexual organs are different, but also some other parts of the body and the body itself, its shape. Yes, and the sounds they make. Male and female voices are also different. Male voice is… lower and more rude, I'd say. I must admit, I even like the sound that the female makes. I don't know even why. Till now I only hunted them for my own pleasure, for my honour. But it's worth to examine some of their species.

*End of POV*

The Alien left Sandy lying unconscious on the examination table and went to the next room. He really had to think things over.

*POV Alien*

Well, what conclusion can I make of all this examinations? I'd say human body has something in common with the bodies of the species of my kind. Not much, but there is definitely something. What is for sure that our males have rather similar sexual organs like human males have. I'm not an exception. Several times, when I went hunting, I've seen mating couples. During the mating process they made similar sounds like this female made, only much louder and often. And I noticed that human females enjoy when males treat them gently. This female that I've just examined also enjoyed when I touched her gently. And another thing… Many times I've seen their mouths touch for some time. Last time one couple I've killed also did this. Looks like they enjoy this not less than the mating itself. I'm really curious, what would happen if someone from my kind could mate with a human. That would be very interesting. I'm interested in the result. I've seen adult human couples with little humans with them. I guess they are the result of human mating. Our kind produces posterity in a similar way. I wonder what would happen if a representative of our kind and a human would connect. I think I'll give it a try with this female. I'd like to try this mouth connection thing and maybe even mate with her. I just have to wait until she wakes.

*End of POV*

Sandy woke up in the same room, lying on the same table, chained to it. She was afraid, very afraid. Not because of the Alien himself, but because she didn't know what to expect. Was he going to kill her in the end? Or what his plans were? She didn't know what to think when suddenly the doors opened, and the Alien entered the room.

*POV Sandy*

Oh my god, here he comes… What now? What is he going to do with me? Well, I guess my death is here. I just hope he won't torture me and do it fast and painless.

Wait a moment… is he… touching me again? This gentle touch again... But this time I can see that he's not doing it in an examining manner. Is he… caressing me? Well, it feels like that. I couldn't imagine that he could be so gentle… A merciless killer like him… unbelievable. His touch is so… calming… It makes me relax…

*End of POV*

The Alien continued caressing Sandy's body, trying to do it as gentle as he could. He really wanted to know whether mating with a human female is different than with a female of his kind. So he had to make her relax, so she doesn't resist him. Looks like he was succeeding. Sandy was really getting relaxed by his touch, and not to say the least… she was slowly getting aroused. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging them gently, his fingertips touching her already hardened buds. Sandy moaned silently from pleasure that he gave her with his touch. She closed her eyes for a moment, but opening them after a moment, she saw his face, leaning right over her own face. She wondered, what he was going to do. His face was leaning closer and closer to hers, until finally his mouth connected with hers. Sandy realized that he was kissing her. He probably didn't know how to kiss like humans do, so Sandy started moving her lips in kissing movement. The Alien felt it, so he decided to imitate her movements, because he really didn't know what the kiss was. For his kind it was totally atypical. He moved his mouth simultaneously with hers. It was one strange but rather passionate kiss. The Alien obviously enjoyed it, so he deepened the kiss. Sandy felt rather peculiar at first but then she caught herself enjoying it either. But her hands were still chained to the table, and she wanted to put her arms around his body. So she let out a frustrated moan. The Alien didn't realize at first, what was wrong, she seemed to enjoy the process. Then he understood the reason of her dissatisfaction, when she tried to move her hands. He saw that she wanted her hands to be unchained.

The Alien was pondering for a moment, whether to unchain her hands or not. _What if I really try to unchain her? –_ he thought, - _But if she tries to fight or escape, I'll kill her at once._

Deciding so, the Alien unchained her arms and legs. Sandy was free. But she had no intentions to escape or fight. She knew that it could result in her death. Besides, she had already managed to get aroused by this alien hunter, so she had no wish to resist him. She knew that she wanted it, so she let him do what he planned to do, just lying there on the table and expecting for his further actions.

"Please…" she begged, "do it. Take me and give me all you got".

The Alien understood that she wasn't going anywhere, so he was free to do what he planned to do. More than that, he saw that she wanted him. Desperately wanted. Deep inside him his male pride triumphed. Sandy stretched her arms, begging him to lean closer, which he gladly did. He didn't know why but he wanted to kiss her ravenously again and again. And looks like she didn't mind at all. He leaned to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and their lips connected again in a deep, ravenous kiss. The feeling was indescribable. They both enjoyed each other very much. But he still had his greenish clothing on, and Sandy found it unfair.

"Could you please take off your clothes?" she asked, "It would be only fair. I'm fully naked, and I want to feel you completely. Please?"

The Alien heard her lustful voice. _And why not to try it?_ – he pondered, - _Would be rather interesting to feel her skin to skin. Our kind doesn't do that but humans do. So it would be an interesting experience._

So he complied with her request without hesitating. Standing straight, he slowly started removing his clothes. First the net, that was covering the upper part of his body, fell on the floor, soon joined by his mantle and pants. Now he was standing completely nude before her. All his body was the same colour like his head and hands – a combination of grey and white colours, even more it was grey, with a light mixture of blue. In general his body shape was similar to human, even his sex organs were similar. The Alien cocked his head, like asking – like what you see? Sandy ran her eyes along all his body, admiring it.

"You really are very pretty" she said, smiling, "I really like you. You have a nice body. Come to me, I would like to touch it and feel you with my own body".

Sandy was surprised how brave she felt now. But it was better for her. The Alien obviously was satisfied with her behaviour. So he approached the table she was lying on and climbed up on her. Sandy ran her hands along his body, absorbing every inch of it into her memory. The Alien's lust was growing with every touch of her hands, he wanted to take her right now and here but he decided that a little more foreplay wouldn't be bad. His hands ran up and down her upper body, feeling every inch of her skin. Their bodies were so close, rubbing against each other. It was an amazing feeling for both of them, especially for the Alien. He has never felt anything of that kind. He was doing his best not to take her right there and now because he wanted to play with her body a bit more. Sandy moaned silently when his mouth touched the curve of her neck then suddenly a sharp feeling of pleasure pierced her body when she felt his hands cupping both her breasts. She somehow expected him to be rough at first but now she completely forgot about that, seeing how gentle he could actually be. His touch was driving her crazy but she knew that it was only the beginning and there was much more to come.

Noticing that she enjoyed to be touched on her breasts, the Alien decided to play with them a little. His fingers moved around her hardened nipples, gently squeezing her soft hills and touching her buds playfully. The girl moaned loudly when his fingers touched her nipples. The Alien liked to listen to her lustful moans, the sound made him even more excited than he already was. He caressed her breasts a bit more, earning more moans from the girl.

But he hasn't explored all of her body yet. As far as he has seen, observing mating human couples, the most pleasure they got from interaction, using the place between their legs. This part was more familiar to him, the representatives of his kind also mated in the similar way, at least the penetration itself was the same. He knew he was going to do it with this human female but a little bit hand play will not excess, so one of his hands moved down to her lower region. Her legs were spread wide enough for him to explore everything. Sandy let out even a louder moan that before when his fingers touched her already wet slit. The Alien didn't stop moving his fingers up and down her labia until he found a sensitive spot that made the girl arch her back a bit and let out a deep breath, combined with a moan. He decided to rub that little spot a bit more because she obviously enjoyed it. His cock was already rock hard and he felt that can't take it anymore.

"Please…" Sandy nearly whispered, wanting to feel him inside her. "I want you…"

That was all he needed to hear to start slowly penetrating her. She was so narrow, wet and warm, and from that their eyes became dim. He has mated with females of his kind but this feeling was totally new for him. He has never felt such pleasure in his life. The sound he made while entering her seemed strange to Sandy. It didn't sound like moan too much but whatever it was, it was obviously the sound of pleasure.

It was rather painful at first but soon enough, after he went out and entered again, the pain subsided and was replaced by pleasure. But his strokes were slow, and she whispered to him:

"P-please… m-move faster… I want you all!"

The Alien gladly complied with her request. His thrusts became faster, and louder were Sandy's moans. Yes, he will make her moan… No, he will make her scream of pleasure! He penetrated her with all his might, going deeper and deeper in her vagina, touching her sweet spot with every thrust. His wish came true – the girl underneath him was nearly screaming with every move of his hips. She knew that this alien was going to push her over the edge. And that was what she wanted at this blissful moment of their copulation. She didn't care if maybe she could be dead after that or that maybe someone else could see what was going on between them. It was only between her and her alien lover, and no one else would interfere in this unorthodox coupling scene. The knot in her stomach was tightening with every minute, with every thrust, and Sandy felt that she was close to the peak. A few more hard thrusts, and finally this knot exploded, the walls of her vagina tightened around his cock, and with a loud scream she climaxed. That was what the Alien wanted to achieve – that his human mate screamed from pleasure, and this has just happened. Hearing her screaming, he made a few final strong thrusts and with a loud sound, which was something between scream, moan and roar, he released all his load into her, and right after climax, he collapsed on her chest from exhaustion.

Both were lying on the table, breathing heavily and slowly regaining their strength. Sandy was now pondering about what could happen next. No matter how strange it sounded but she didn't want to be separated from him anymore. She could even forgive the death of her friends. Stockholm syndrome? Most likely, but now it didn't matter. Even if he decides to kill her right now and here, she would die happy. It was definitely worth to live to experience all the things that that she has just experienced. Now all that remained was to wait for his decision.

The Alien was more than satisfied with the result. At first, when he saw her, he wanted to kill her, just like he did with the others. But he decided to take her with him for examination. And he didn't regret for a single second. He didn't really plan this but he was happy that things went like they went. He knew one thing – this girl will live, and he will keep her.


End file.
